


i knew you were trouble

by groove_bunker



Series: Please Ignore the Pronouns [fanmix fic] [7]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groove_bunker/pseuds/groove_bunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening was never Pete's strong point; loyalty was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i knew you were trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcrawler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/gifts).



Later, there’s a knock on your door. You hope, desperately, that it’s Myka but you know she won’t be back. You’re almost sure that you’ll never see her again, even though you’ll live in the same town until she moves to Massachusetts and she’ll be back for holidays, same as you.

Pete steps past you as soon as you’ve opened the door.

“I knew you were going to cause trouble, as soon as I saw the way Myka looked at you.”

You have no idea what he’s talking about but you assume that he’s seen Myka since she left you on your porch this afternoon. You wonder if she told him that you finished things, broke her heart. The anger that’s become all too familiar in the last few hours builds up inside you again until you begin to feel sick.

“I caused trouble? Myka’s the one who came around and told me it was all a big mistake earlier.”

“She’s sitting in her room in tears, eating an entire pint of ice cream. Wait, what?”

Listening never was Pete’s strong point. You’ve never been sure what his strong point was, until now. Pete’s strong point is his friendship, his loyalty. You’d seen it before, after everyone at school found out what happened to you back in England. He did the same as Myka; stood by you, protected you from people who wished you harm. But the loyalty there runs nowhere near as deep as the loyalty he feels towards Myka. Which is why it makes sense, really, that he thought you’d hurt her.

“She came around earlier, told me she couldn’t do this anymore and that she’s going to Harvard after Christmas. I’m sorry she’s upset but she was the one that broke up with me.”

“You were together then?”

“I don’t know, Pete! I don’t know anything anymore. You’re her best friend, you should know. Did she tell you?”

Pete’s face falls and you realise that maybe you’re not just trouble because you may or may not have broken Myka’s heart. You’re trouble because you came to this small town, a world away from what you’re used to, and you whisked a girl off her feet when she wasn’t even sure she had feet to stand on. You, unwittingly, pulled her away from everything she had ever known, and you learnt her secrets, stole her time, made her your friend. Pete wasn’t mad at you for upsetting Myka.

He was upset because you’d taken Myka, the Myka he knew, away from him.

“She told me she didn’t want to fall for you. Because of Sam and because of Harvard. She didn’t tell me anything else, but we all suspected. We were happy for you.”

And there it was, the worst thing. Because of course Pete was happy for you; he was incapable of being anything else for the people he loved. He was happy that you made Myka happy (or so you thought) even though Myka was changing beyond recognition. You weren’t sure that the change wasn’t a good thing, but you could understand why he felt like he did.

 “And now?”

“You love her?”

“Yes.”

“That’s all that matters to me. Make it all that matters to her.” 


End file.
